


Fanganronpa Daily Lives of Ultimate Students.

by Shining_Chi



Category: Danganronpa, Fanganronpa - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Chi/pseuds/Shining_Chi
Summary: A series of life stories from various ultimate people. Hope ya enjoy.
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. {Aiko Nakamura Ultimate Barista}

>Status, MIA<

"Ugh... The sun is too bright." I put my hand over my eyes to shield them from the sun. I look around my crappy apartment. 

I quickly look at the time and panic, making my hair presentable and dressing myself for work. I put my earrings in and my typical outfit for work.

Hi! I am Aiko Nakamura, I am a rather boring girl who was oddly enough given an "Ultimate Talent" I don't quite understand it myself but I enjoy my title as Ultimate Barista. I of course work in the local coffee shop, I currently am late and running there having overslept. My life is definitely stressful but fun

I arrive to work and spend most of my day taking and making orders, I get to meet tons of interesting customers. Normal people, other ultimates, and oddballs with unique personalities. My work is right next to the fabled Hope's Peak Academy, it's quite literally prime real estate. Though I'd never have the money to attend... I still get to meet their students which is super cool! I practically fan girl when it's lunch time!

Errr sorry, people often describe me as waaay too bubbly. I'm often described as a lady whom thinks a mile a minute. I uhh wasn't sure that was a good thing but dang it! I like who I am. 

All this was before the despair came and ravaged my home.

My life was monotonous and boring. My days typically always started with me waking up and failing to find my clothes, I put my earrings on if I didn't sleep with them on, I don't bother with make up and of course. I continuously checked to see how flat I am because I am known for being "Flat as a Floorboard." I don't make the best girl but I'm trying my best to fit in cause It makes me happy. I then go to work and spend my day talking to people and fulfilling orders and such blah blah blah, I go home and repeat day after day. However that was before some event... I don't know if I am allowed to talk about this but people always seem to call it "The worst, most despair inducing incident in the history of mankind".

(From here on out I started writing my notes as days to help me tell the time I've been here.)

Day 1 

Life has changed a lot since the world went to hell due to some student named Junko Enoshima, she kidnapped all the best and brightest students and non students to play a terrible murder game. I don't have lots of details but I was apart of one of those games. I don't remember what happened and who lived or died. It ended and I soon arrived in Towa City as an effort to escape the disaster that was still going on, I am alone as I always have been. However soon after I arrived I was immediately kidnapped. 

Day 21

It's annoying, I am still currently prisoner in a city ravaged by black and white teddy bears killing and destroying all hope. Now I spend my days surprisingly still serving sweet related drinks to these brats who call themselves "The Warriors of Hope" I don't remember why I agreed to this, everyday I am here... I lose more and more of my mind. I'M STILL BUBBLY! Happy and hopeful, Aiko Nakamura is my name and though I am a servant now. I uhhhh.....

Day 22-23 Ramblings about freedom and old days in the coffee shop.

Day 24

I don't know how to feel anymore... I am scared, it feels like I lose more and more of myself. 

Day 27-

This stupid journal is all I have left now. I work just like I did back in my past life but now my life is at stake. 

Day 32- Scribbles about hope and a clear sign of insanity 

Day 33- 

A new guy came in today. I don't know his name but he had this weird calming insanity about him, along with his fluffy white hair. He seemed nice but the kids seemingly got more aggressive after he arrived, dunno why..

Day 34-

The kids decided something today. I'd be apart of some new game? I don't know, The white haired boy laughed and laughed

Day 35- The pages are smudged and stained with tear drops.

Day 36- The rest of the pages are ripped. day 36's is stained with blood. 

Aiko was never discovered by the future foundation after the liberation from The Warriors of Hope. Her journal was the only thing found by foundation personel. 

-End Chapter-


	2. >Chiba Matsui Ultimate Enigma<

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Redacted]

{Status, Alive and a Threat}

"Ughhh... Hacking is boring, Math is boring, Despair is boring..." A small girl clad in a light gray hoodie covering down to her legs sat amongst the rubble of a collapsed office building overlooking a destroyed city and one lone sky scraper standing tall among the decimated city. She sat, typing away on her laptop as she glided her tongue against a singular fang she had in her mouth. "SO BORING AND MONOTONOUS AND REPETITIVE AND BORING BORING BORING!" She grumbled and glided her tongue till the familiar taste of blood filled her mouth. She gazed at the cliche hacking software on her laptop, her fingers typing away until a ding sounded and she jumped to her feet lifting and closing the laptop, spinning around. "It's done it's done~!" she spit out the blood in her mouth and stood excitedly as a large explosion took place and a towering building crumbled before her very eyes. The shockwave blew back her hood revealing to the empty world blonde hair poorly cut and a blue eye swirled almost continuously as well as a green eye with a pupil shining like a star in her eye and a small upsidedown triangle tattoo under each of her eyes. "From Hope's Peak darling to despair terrorist. How did I end up like this?" The girl giggled "Oh yeah, murder and despair!" she smirked deviously and crushed a human skull beneath her boot. 

>Incoming Narration and Flashback<

A long time ago I used to be a student for hope, a shy and timid girl bullied and ridiculed... I was weak but... Then a busty savior came from the very woodwork of the school. I was inspired to used my freak status for a purpose. I was mistreated and beaten at school, at home, in public... I was sick of it. Why is being smart and having abnormalities a freakish quirk.! Is it because of my eyes? My height? What is it? Tell me what's wrong with me. But no one did, they laughed and hurt me. I had some safety for a while, my mother was sweet at least, she was like me but despair has a way of recruiting you years before you are needed and she died. Cancer... The students didn't care, my father didn't care, he and they still touched and hurt me. This broke me down and since then I've forgotten my original talent. I am good at lots of things! I can sing, dance, hack, solve complex formulas and equations. I can plot and scheme, think many moves ahead, and even detain my emotions at a moments notice. But still I can't remember what it is I was chosen for as my talent, I've since then blocked a ton of memories from that time. I remember the day of my salvation though, almost like it was yesterday. 

I was crying at my desk, alone after hours at the school, I'm sure I had probably been bullied recently and that's what had caused the waterworks. This girl came up to me and said "Hey kid, life got you down huh?" She had such a pretty voice and when I looked up I was amazed because this gorgeous girl elegant and intelligent was standing before me with the kindest smile and the most inviting eyes. She had these cute little bears she wore in her hair, she spoke again. "I have an idea that'll cheer you up and get back at those who wronged you, help me own this world." I thought she was joking or trying to cheer me up but her face conveyed complete seriousness, this girl who didn't even know me asked me to do some crazy task that would certainly raise some red flags. But she could save me, she could right the wrongs. I just know it! So I accepted this crazy weird proposal to escape my torturous and monotonous life and be someone with power. I was there throughout everything she did, the murder games, the mass suicide, I orchestrated and stood there letting all those who wronged me and all those who are innocent but stood by and did nothing DIE! I suppose it might be rushed and forced how evil I became in such a short time, but I just couldn't help doing bad things for her, she who showed empathy and interest in a nobody like me. She was there when I drained the blood of my father and she didn't just watch! SHE GUIDED ME, GUIDED THE BLADE, CLEANED UP MY SOUL WITH DESPAIR AND LOVE.! She didn't know my talent and she didn't care, It was like she loved the mystery of me and started giving me a cute little nickname. Enigma. 

That's how I met Junko Enoshima The Ultimate Despair. Thats how I became who I am, thats how I helped destroy a nation. And that is how I became her little Enigma.. 

>Back to reality<

"Thats when I was left behind more accurately..." The girl walked through the valley of shattered glass, concrete, and bodies from the building. People still alive from the collapse squirmed and cried out in pain, and the girl? She snuffed out each individual life she came across, crushing and slashing, torture and laughing. "Do you see me Ms, Enoshima? I'm still doing my part to make the perfect despair you so badly longed for. I'll do my best and destroy any attempts of salvation that this world may ever try. Just for you, always for you~"

-End Story-


End file.
